Steven Mullen
| FinalAssign = XO, | Rank = commander | Insignia = 110px|Sleeve insignia. }} Steven Mullen was a Human male, who served in the Federation Starfleet in its early years in the 22nd century. He was born and raised in the city of Toronto on Earth. ( ) Biography Science officer By 2162 he held the rank of lieutenant commander and served as chief science officer of the Federation starship ''Essex'' under the command of Captain Bryce Shumar. In October of that year the Essex made official first contact with the planet Sauria. As science officer, Mullen played a vital role in the initial examinations and contact procedures. ( ) In April, 2165, the Essex encountered a species called Carreon who tried to seize the ship in order to conquer the neighboring Deltan civilization. After the Starfleet crew thwarted their plans, Captain Shumar decided to track down the Deltans. After a friendly first contact, the deltan government invited the crew for a visit to their planet Delta IV. Mullen accompanied First officer Caroline Paris and Armory officer Ahn Chung-hee to Ambhat City for a tour. The away team was overwhelmed by the Deltans powerful pheromones and emphatic abilities and their openness about sex. Mullen was barely able to resist their offers thanks to the fact that he had a girlfriend named Melina on the ship, but Paris and Ahn couldn't. They returned to the ship with serious psychological deformations, where Captain Shumar debriefed Mullen about what happened. ( ) In October, during the Evacuation of Ardan IV, Mullen took over the operation of the tractor beam from Lieutenant Morgan Kelly and guided a damaged escape shuttle to Essex s shuttlebay while the armory officer operated the weapon systems. ( ) First officer Following the battle, Essex went into drydock for repairs and a number of crewmembers went on shore leave, including Commander Paris, thus she was unavailable when the vessel was suddenly tasked with a mission in early 2166, so Mullen was promoted to take her place as first officer. As a result, his girlfriend Melina the ship's chef, was reassigned to Starbase 12 and the two broke up. Mullen, Lieutenant Kelly and a team was dropped off on Sauria that was recently conquered by the self proclaimed , . Their mission was to contact the local resistance movement and provide them with training and advice for the fight to depose the tyrant that committed many atrocities on the planet. ( ) In 2167, a group of disembodied prisoners tried to escape from their prison, a moon of Mab-Bu VI, on board the Essex. In the process, she was caught in a electromagnetic storm and crashed on the moon surface. Mullen died with the rest of the crew. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances * * * * * External link * Category:Humans Category:Humans (22nd century) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (22nd century) Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet science officers Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:USS Essex (NCC-173) personnel Category:Starfleet casualties Category:2167 deaths